Sin tulipanes por la mañana
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Francia estima muchas cosas, sobre todo aquellas que no puede conseguir fácilmente. Como un beso. Sólo quiere uno suyo y no únicamente para ir coleccionando besos de toda Europa. Histórico actual. Política leve. General. Francia/Holanda unilateral.


****Disclaimer:** **_Hetalia Axis Power_ pertenece a _Hidekaz Himaruya_

****Personajes:** **Francia/Holanda unilateral, mención a Bélgica.

* * *

><p>Francia muchas veces se preguntaba qué demonios podría estar pensando alguien como Holanda. Bueno, no es que lo pensase muy a menudo, sólo cuando de casualidad le veía o en alguna reunión demasiado aburrida incluso para mandarle notitas a España.<p>

Ciertamente no le importaba demasiado, era simple curiosidad. Además, sus ojos eran bonitos y a Francia le gustaban las cosas bellas. En verdad, Francia no pensaba en nada, sólo se quedaba mirando los ojos verdes de Holanda, como un auténtico bobo.

Igual que ahora.

Sonaba el segundero en el reloj de pared, Holanda al exhalar humo por la boca mientras fumaba, y el constante gorgoteo de las cañerías de la calefacción del edificio. De nuevo se habían reunido, quizá para nada. Se encontraban solos, sentados uno a cada extremo de una larga mesa blanca, en el corazón de la embajada francesa situada en Bélgica. Ella no estaba con ellos, como otras veces, pero sí cerca. Alguien tenía que evitar que se mataran, como esas otras veces.

— ¿Y bien? — Holanda estaba demasiado serio. A Francia no le gustaba tanta seriedad de acostumbrado que estaba a quedar con sus dos mejores –y peores- amigos para ir de juerga.

— ¿Bien? ¿Quieres que desde el principio vaya echando abajo tus razonamientos? Porque a mi no me importa, la verdad. — en cambio, Francia se mostraba tranquilamente apacible, como siempre que trataba con alguien difícil para él. Holanda no era de los más complicados pero le daba escalofríos su insistente mirada de avieso halcón.

Todo se resumía a lo de siempre. Francia y Holanda, pugnando en aquella confrontación casi pueril por ver si definitivamente Bélgica se anexionaba a alguno de ellos. Ella no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con eso pero era la población la que mandaba en realidad.

—Mis razonamientos superan los tuyos con creces. — los dedos de Holanda apretaron tenuemente la boquilla del pitillo que sostenía pero nada más. Inmediatamente se llevó el cigarro a los labios de nuevo, aspirando una calada considerable. — Y no pienso dejar que mi hermana se vaya con alguien como tú.

Holanda remarcó mucho esas últimas palabras. Francia arrugó la nariz. Era bien sabida su conducta pero le molestaba demasiado que sólo le tomasen por eso. Le gustaba coquetear pero no se llevaba todo el mundo que podía a su cama, él era más selectivo que eso. Además, su vida no giraba en torno al sexo si no al amor. Prefería bailar un vals y regalar flores antes que quitarle la ropa a una mujer para luego quedarse vacío.

—Ella puede irse con quién quiera, ya la oíste, ¿no? — Francia rebatió con un golpe bajo, sibilino. Holanda todavía recordaba las duras palabras de su hermana.

"Me independicé de ti hace ciento ochenta años, si me fuese contigo ahora sería como volver con el rabo entre las piernas". Era la opinión de los flamencos y Bélgica la compartía, en cierta forma. Adoraba a su hermano mayor pero no quería perder su individualidad.

—Sí, la oí. — quizá esto lo dijo más seco que todo lo demás, y también más triste. Holanda llevaba muy mal aquello aun en la actualidad. No le importaba acogerla en su casa el tiempo que fuese necesario. Por Dios, es su hermana pequeña, cuidaría de ella incluso a expensas de sí mismo. Suspiró, más bien bufó, levantándose de su asiento. — Hoy no vamos a llegar a nada, me largo.

Francia observó sus movimientos sin desconcierto –porque siempre terminaban así-, girando levemente la cabeza y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de su silla, para mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ey, sí me dejas darte un beso de despedida, desistiré en esto de querer quitarte a tu preciosa hermanita, ¿qué me dices?

Holanda ni se molestó en detenerse, gruñó al pasar por su lado.

— Que estás enfermo, y que eres gilipollas.

Francia emitió un bufido, casi gañido, de desconsuelo.

—Tú te lo pierdes. — espetó, canturreando las sílabas.

—Sí, prefiero perderme, gracias. — cínico, Holanda no dijo nada más después de eso.

Salió de la habitación justo al siguiente segundo, dejando a Francia con la sonrisa –de nuevo, tonta- pintada en la cara. Cuando se cercioró de que Holanda ya no andaba cerca, chasqueó la lengua y se arrebujó en la silla, incómodo, farfullando.

Maldita sea, había vuelto a fallar.


End file.
